One Rainy Evening
by Deedeedragonwolf
Summary: "You know, if we were going out, I would never hurt you."  When Coraline is left stood up on a date, it'll take a certain best friend to cheer her up, and maybe even change her life around. Oneshot CxW Please R&R


**Heeeeyyyy! Sooo… I decided I may as well make an oneshot, just to see how it went. :) I wrote this whilst listening to 'Where is your Boy' by 'Fall out Boy', I recommend listening to it, it kinda suits the story. xD Please Review, especially if you're a fan of my other story, Friendship So Fragile! **

Coraline sniffed in irritancy, as the rain fell to embrace the ground around her. It had been an hour, and he obviously wasn't going to show up now. She tugged the raincoat tighter around her but her hair dripped, giving the impression of a waterfall toppling over her face. Her mood was dampened, like her spirit, and a scowl masked her usually optimistic face. She was shivering uncontrollably, and if it wasn't for the coat, she would have probably frozen into a human icicle…

The warmth of the small café behind her beckoned at her to come inside, the building filled not only with the warmth from the heating, but the warm atmosphere of the cheery people, chatting, meeting and singing, clinking glasses together in toasts, or eating their meals in comfortable silence. But she refused to enter alone.

A flash of lightening gave a brief moment of light to the world, but it was ominous and only worsened Coraline's mood. This triggered her to start mumbling to herself.

"Stupid… They're all the same. _Boys_…" She hissed the word as if it was the worst in the world. "Think they're so smart. And then there's that issue with them _standing you up on dates._" She gritted her teeth, and, to her dismay, it began to rain harder.

She heard laughter from within the building, and she wrinkled her nose. She felt… Envious. It was just like before, when her parent's had their precious catalogue to fuss over. Except this time, instead of wishing the catalogue would disappear, it was… Different. She hurt inside, more than when she had been neglected by her parents.

Coraline let out a strangled sob and gritted her teeth harder in an attempt to stop her own tears from being added to the rushing water of the rain. She hugged herself, and closed her eyes before finally; she decided gave up waiting, taking an intelligent option not to get hypothermia.

But before she could turn to leave, something stopped her.

The rain continued to obscure her gaze, and yet she couldn't feel the familiar tapping on her head. Dazed, the girl looked up to find an umbrella had propped itself above her head in an attempt to shelter her, and she blinked, looking to the right, to the dark tan hand that held it's handle in a vice-like grip. Then her eyes followed the path up his arm to his face.

The boy was grinning at her, despite himself now suffering from the rain instead of Coraline, as the umbrella was apparently too small to house the two of them. But he definitely appeared to look more cheery and warmer.

"Hey there, Jonesy. You look a little wet." Wybie laughed. His voice was filled with humour, but he looked slightly concern about Coraline. Especially since he could see she was on the brink of crying. And he knew as well as anyone, Coraline hardly ever cried. "That Rolf dude leave you to stand out here in the cold?"

Coraline nodded sheepishly, and she looked down, pretending to be interested in something on the ground. He'd never let her down, and even when she had been cold to him in the past, he still tried to help in any possible way.

Like with the Beldam. Both children had been terrified, and yet, Wybie had still come, just because he cared about her. After that, she had come to care about him too. But in the past few years, she had come to care about him too much… And that leads us to the reason she was on a date with Rolf. To convince herself that her and Wybie were, and always would be, _just friends_.

But that plan had obviously failed, along with the appearance of said 'date'.

"Well… That stupid prig better not show his face around here or so be it, he shall face the wrath of Wybie Lovat!" This prompted a smile from Coraline. "Come on… Let's get you inside." He placed a hand gently on Coraline's shoulder and steered her inside.

The change in warmth and mood was instant, and hit Coraline like a punch to the face. Stunned, she took a tentative step further inside, as Wybie clipped the umbrella down and swung it around comically, nearly smacking himself in the face more than once.

The place was bigger than Coraline expected, but it was still just a humble little café. Most of the customers were teenagers and small families, but there were few of them, all spaced out on separate tables by the window. A light hung over each window table and a few of the tables in the middle of the café, bathing the place in light. The walls were decorated in an 80's like fashion, bright, nearly neon colours of strange, abstract rings painted onto a backdrop.

"Right. Come on then." Wybie grinned, taking her arm and giving it a small tug, enough to get her to follow him to the counter. "You want some hot chocolate? I think that will warm us both up. I'll pay."

Coraline found herself admiring his enthusiasm. He had been so awkward and shy when he was younger, and this had haunted him into his teenage years, yet here he was, bright and cheery as though he had just found the world's biggest banana slug.

"Jonesy?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me." He said blankly, though his eyes told her he was laughing inwardly at her.

"O-Oh…" She laughed, a blush developing in her cheeks. "Sorry. I was just… Just daydreaming was all. You just happened to be in my line of sight."

Wybie appeared to accept this as this truth. "Oh Okay. So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want hot chocolate or not?" He laughed. "Come on Coraline, I thought nothing could phase the 'Blue haired Wonder'!"

"H-Huh? Oh, Right. Yeah, I'll have some hot chocolate." Something inside her changed. She felt a lot happier than she previously had, and suddenly everything about the place that she had envied before, she now appreciated. It must have been the fact that she was actually enjoying it instead of watching it being enjoyed.

Or maybe it was Wybie.

She shook the thought away when Wybie shoved a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, and the two chose to sit at a window table by the door. They sat opposite each other and an uncomfortable silence hung between the two for some time, Coraline stirring her hot chocolate slowly, her eyes fixed on the cup, and Wybie just watching her.

Finally, he broke through Coraline's daydream, in an attempt to make conversation. "So that Rolf guy... He just stood you up with no explanation?"

Coraline nodded feebly but didn't look up or even avert her gaze in any way. When she spoke it was so quiet, Wybie could barely hear it over the background chatter of everyone else. "I hope that jerk dies slowly and painfully and goes to hell." There was a bitter tone to her voice, but what she said next nearly broke Wybie's own heart in pity for the girl. "But… You know what hurts the most? He said he loved me. He said he always would love me. That's why I went on a date with him, you know? Just goes to show you can't trust boys. They tell you they love you and then they go and break your heart. Toss you aside the next time they see a pretty girl. Then they leave you waiting alone, hoping that they will come… And- and-." Coraline choked on the words and rubbed her eyes trying not to make a big scene of everything.

"Hey…" Wybie smiled comfortingly. "It's ok. I'm here, right? You're not alone anymore." He took Coraline's hand in his own and gave her a lopsided grin. "We adventurers have to look out for each other, you know?" He joked, giving her a nudge from across the table.

Coraline smiled lightly, but realised something. "Hey Wybie? How did you know where to find me?"

"Well…" Wybie laughed nervously. "Actually I ran into you by chance. I knew you were on a date with Rolf, but I didn't know where. Funny story actually. I was just hanging out around the Pink Palace and Miss Spink saw me. She asked me to come inside- Said it was important regarding my future, or something. So I did. They started arguing for ages, but then when they finally did talk to me they were super excited for some reason. They said that today was a special day in my life as it meant I was going to realise who my true love was. Either that or I was going to get eaten by a giant crab…" Both teenagers laughed at this. "Yeah. Anyway. So they said that I would 'know her when I saw her' tonight, and to go to the old 80's café down town. So I walked here with my umbrella, and saw you standing out in the rain. You looked depressed so I came and said hi. And here we are now." He grinned.

"So have you met her yet?"

"Who?"

"Your true love you idiot!" She laughed, giving him a swift punch to the arm.

"Oww… Umm… W-Well I dunno yet…" He admitted, giving a nervous laugh. "Still. I'm happy being single. I don't need a girlfriend, because I have you." He grinned, earning a small blush from Coraline.

"Gee Wybie… Thanks." She smiled, finally taking a sip of the warm, chocolaty drink in front of her. "Yeah. We got each other right? Who needs dating?" She beamed.

Wybie grinned and lifted his own cup. "A toast to friendship."

"To friendship." Coraline smiled, tapping the edge of her polystyrene cup to his own. The two then sipped their drinks in perfect sync, both left to dwell in their own thoughts.

_It's getting increasingly harder to convince myself that I don't like Wybie in that way…_ Coraline let out a mental sigh. It was true though. The more she thought about it, the more she understood.

She loved Wybie.

The rain pattering against the window came to a final finish, and suddenly the atmospheric sound of water hitting glass was gone, but neither seemed to mind. Both were happy just being in each other's company.

As time passed, the café began to empty, leaving only Coraline and Wybie to inhabit the small building. It was because of this, that the entire surrounding area fell into silence

Wybie's voice nearly echoed in the emptiness, making it sound almost unnatural. "You know, if we were going out, I would never hurt you."

Coraline smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I know. That's why you're the best Wybie."

"Jonesy…?"

"Yeah?" She looked up and caught Wybie's eye. They sat completely still, unmoving, so much so that passers-by would think they were statues. Then Coraline did something that caught even herself off guard. She leaned forward over the table and pressed her lips to Wybie's closing her eyes. Then she pulled away as quickly as she had leaned forward and looked down with a blush.

"S-Sorry…" She laughed at her own stupidity. "I don't know what came over me…"

Wybie only looked at her with a look of utter stun on his face, and he blinked, his eyes wide from shock. But his eyes softened and he smiled at her. "I understand now… Miss Spink and Forcible were right."

"About what?"

"I just realised who my true love is."

Coraline blushed again and looked up into those big brown eyes of his. He was still smiling, but she didn't realise how close the two of them were, and before she knew it, he gently kissed her, holding her own hand in his again. As if on cue, a beam of sunlight battled its way through the dark clouds outside, straight onto Wybie and Coraline.

It was so magical. And even when they broke away, they knew they were both thinking the same thing. This was only the beginning of something beautiful.

So… Maybe not all boys were stupid after all.

**Wow! Well there you go! My first One shot story. :) I hope you like, I poured my heart out in this, trying to make it as awesome as ever. Dedicated to all my awesome Reviewers on 'Friendship so Fragile.' I guess you could consider this my present to you guys for being so awesome! I would of liked to make it longer, but I didn't want to draw it out too much and make it boring, so here you go. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to review, I'd like to hear your thoughts! 3 **

**Lots of love, Dee.**


End file.
